Technomancy
For those that are neither Magicians nor people of Faith, everyday life is influenced by technology and development. These developments are helping in the way of living, taking care of basic tasks and reducing stress in mundane tasks. If the worlds of the mundane and the arcane collide, the technological standard is tested, reformed and advanced. Those prone in the mixing magic with technology are known as Technomancer, the scientists of the modern world. They use Alchemy, metals and Mana to do miracles in the fields of machinery. The Magic Circle is made to advance the fields of craftsmanship in clockworking and forging into more modern standards and increase the scientific knowledge of metals and machina. This Circle may be specialized in three ways; Machinism, Lithiism and Manipulation. For the Technomancer to create machinery, indulge in the intricate complexity of machines, or simply like to animate objects, Machinism is the specialization to go for. Using the powers of already present machines and metals, Technomancer specialize in Lithiism (pronounced like Lithium, but with an -ism ending rather than the -um ending). They learn to increase present potential and push the limits, with the risk of losing materials. Manipulation is the specialization that allows the Technomancer to increase the potential of bending metals, create and forge objects. Spells in this Circle not only require arcane knowledge, but also tools and materials of various kinds and the requirements are given by the spells themselves. *(Talented required) **(Extraordinary Attribute required) The Spells Multiple Level Spells Animate The art of creating animations out of machines is the greatest power of Technomancer. Though it is the most known field of this Circle, it is also the most intricate and complex one, reaching through various stages of one's learning of the magic. The levels of Animate show the knowledge of the Technomancer to animate machines and use them for various actions. Here is a list for animated machines, Clockwork and other assorted enchanted objects for this spell. Level 1 Toolless Crafting DC: Varying Technomancer are known to work without tools, whether they are not buying them or simply misplace them. They substitute the lack of tools with magic and can perform their crafts just as they have said tools with them. Using Toolless Crafting depends on the amount of penalty dice that improvising the craft receive and are only to reduce this penalty. Specialization: Machinism. This Spell becomes passive (DC automatically at 2. May still be cast). Level 2 Tinker's Pride Passive For Technomancer, the vast field of massive opportunities in this Circle create nooks and crannies that they gain pride in. These prideful pieces of their art is what makes a Technomancer special as craftsman. Like a specialization, Technomancer receive a bonus to a single crafting skill equal to half of the Magic Attribute (rounded down, minimum 1). This bonus does not stack with other bonuses for crafting skills. Zulu Key DC: 3+ Requirements: Metal, Tools For each lock, there is a key. For each missing key, there are locksmiths and Technomancer (and thieves and and and...). Technomancer are capable of creating keys for locks just by simply looking at the lock. They require some time (30min per cast) to create the key and use up some metal. The further the metal for the key differs from the lock, the higher the DC becomes (up for the GM to decide). Specializations: Machinism: Reduces the time to forge the key by 5min per net-hit. Lithiism: You can use a key of similar shape with a reduced DC of 2. Level 3 Mana Fuel DC: 4 Requirements: Tools Channeling Penalty: 2 Machines often have a source of power that makes them work on their own without the need of arcane animation. These fuels deplete and become scarce over time. To counteract this, many Technomancer created a spell to fuel machines for a limited time, bound to the concentration of the Magician. Specializations: Machinism: Reduce DC by 1 Tharisium Fuel DC: 5 Requirements: Tharisium Coil As Mana Fuel grew tiresome to some Technomancers, they created an arcane battery that would sustain the same capabilities than the Mana Fuel spell, without the need of a Magician to channel Mana into the machine over time. The birth of the Tharisium Coil. This spell charges Tharisium Coils with Mana in relation to the Technomancer's Magic Attribute. Specializations: Lithiism: Increase the limit of the Coil by one in case of overcharge Manipulation: Add one level to the charging of the Tharisium Coil Level 4 Level 5 Mechanical Blade DC: 6 Requirements: Metal, Tools Duration: Complex Action Even if blades are perfectly forged, Technomancers know how to make them more perfect, even if it is for a short time. They infuse an alloyed plating unto a blade to increase damage, they add counterweights and fuse the grip with an arcane material that performs as better grip. Upon successful cast, the blades damage increases by 2 and precision by 1. This lasts for three turns or five attacks. Specialization: Machinism: Chose one of the two (upon cast): Increase Damage by 1 OR increase Armor Pen by 5. Lithiism: Sacrifice 2 Armor Pen of your weapon to increase Precision by 1 permanently (only works when Armor Pen of the weapon is 2 or higher). Mechanical Bullet DC: 4 Requirements: Metal, Tools Duration: Simple Action While rifles, guns and other firearms are wonderful pieces of technology in itself, they usually lack the capability of expansion. With thought put into it, Technomancer learned to infuse bullets with Mana, increasing their potential in may ways. Successful cast infuses the bullet with the following effects: *When dealing Mental Damage, reduce target armor by 3. *When dealing Physical Damage, net-hits cannot be resisted. Specializations: Machinism: The bullet shapes itself to penetrate through armor better. Increases Armor Pen by 2 Lithiism: Upon hit, the bullet shatters. Increases Damage by 1 Manipulation: When a DC of 6 is met, the firearm can shoot twice without reloading Level 6 Bend Metal DC: 5 Requirements: Tools Duration: Complex Action Technomancer are well known to warp metals as they please, up to the point where they are fierce problems when it comes down to fighting them in armor. They can shape metal to their will, even when combating foes. In battle, the DC must be met, as well as the defender must roll dodge lower than the spellcasting roll. This counts as touch attack. The Technomancer may chose one out of three effects in battle: *Change Armor Rating of the target by 2. *Half targets movement speed. *Bind target in place, but increase Armor Rating by 5. Specializations: Machinism: Bending machinery or clockwork also damages the condition monitor of the target by 3. Manipulation: Decrease DC by 1 in battle and by 2 outside of battle. Level 7 Level 8 Logic Bomb DC: Defenders roll Dodge Requirements: Metal Cubes Duration: Complex Action A Technomancer infuses metal with magic up to the point that the material itself cannot hold the Mana inside and bursts into a blast of energy. Throwing a Logic Bomb is calculated like normal attack rolls, where the Spellcast is the offense roll and the defenders roll dodge against it. However, the bomb explodes in two phases and therefore hits multiple targets, even if they are good at dodging. A Logic Bomb explodes in a 3x3m square and explodes secondary in a 5x5m square. The first explosion deals 4 Damage (along with attack bonuses), while the second explosion deals 30 Damage equally distributed at all targets within the area of explosion (Maximum Damage to one target: 8). Specialization: Machinism: Increase the Maximum Damage of the second explosion by 2. Manipulation: Capable of splitting the bomb in two, each reducing the damage in half (base damage only) in order to attack two places at once. Level 9 Clone Metal DC: 7 Requirements: Metals Duration: Complex Action Maximum Channel Duration: One turn As many practitioners of their arts, Technomancer know the material they are working with by heart, up to the point where they can perform arcane recreations of them. This magic draws a lot of Mana to replicate an existing piece of metal. This does not work with intricate machinery or other objects with complex structures. The Technomancer is only able to completely clone single pieces of metal. Specializations: Lithiism: When exceeding the DC by 3, the material is cloned twice, but not reaching the DC risks in breaking the material altogether. Manipulation: Reduce DC by 2. Level 10 Level 11 Clone Machine DC: 8 Requirements: Metals, Tools, Craft (Machinery) Duration: 3 Minutes When the Technomancer reaches full knowledge of machines and their materials, they are capable to use their experience to replicate a complete machine with mere use of Magic. Like Clone Metal, they focus on gaining as much Mana as possible in order to perform this. The Technomancer has to completely disassemble the machine prior to cloning all components and has to rebuild both machines. This takes more time than the spell itself. Materials, such as Soulgems or power sources, might not be able to be replicated. Specializations: Machinism: Disassembles and Reassembles basic machinery Lithiism: Reaching 10 successes replicates basic power sources (coal, fuel) Manipulation: The metals of the cloned machine may be of equal or worse quality. Level 12 Clockwork Soldier DC: 15 Requirements: Metals, Tools Duration: Full-Turn Action Maximum Channeling: Three Turns A Technomancer may perform an overall embodiment of a Clockwork for a timeframe, bending metal and wrapping themselves in machinery. A Clockwork Soldier SETS the following stats of the Technomancer to the respecting values: *Armor Rating: 25 *Weapon Skill: 14 (Exotic Weapon: Clockwork Blade) *Weapon Skill: 12 (Exotic Weapon: Clockwork Gun) *Fixed Weapon: Clockwork Blade (Precision 9, Damage 10, Armor Pen 5, Range 2) *Fixed Weapon: Clockwork Gun (Precision 10, Damage 7, Armor Pen 10, Range 10m) Lasts for ten turns. Specialization: Machinism: Increase Armor by 5 Lithiism: Add half of your Character's Armor Rating Manipulation: Reduce DC by 3 Category:Magic